Arsenal suit
The Arsenal suit, also known ad the Red Arrow suit, formerly known as the Speedy suit, is a protective suit designed and created by Lodai to be utilized by Roy Harper as Arsenal. It was also utilized by Typhuss James Kira as The Red Arrow, and later Red Arrow. It was later used by Thea Queen as Speedy; until she retired from vigilantism. In 2392, it was later used by William Tyson as Red Arrow after he joined Team Arrow. Overview Original suit The suit originally just consisted of Roy's favorite red hoodie and a mask, a quiver, a bow and arrows. But sometime after Slade Wilson was defeated and imprisoned on Lian Yu by Oliver Queen, John Diggle visited Lodai and requested he make another vigilante suit, similar to Oliver's, with a number of differences for Roy Harper. It is unknown what materials it is made from; with the exception of kevlar, it also seems to resemble the suits worn by his mentors, Oliver as the Arrow, and Sara Lance as the Canary. After the suit was confiscated by the Starling City SCIS Department, Malcolm Merlyn managed to retrieve it. It was then given to Thea Queen to give to Roy, though Roy decided to give the suit to Thea before leaving once again. Upgrades Thea modified and donned the suit to help stop the League of Assassins from releasing a lethal toxin. Afterwards, Oliver christened her as Starling City's newest protector and named her Speedy. After the disbandment of Team Arrow, several minor upgrades were made to the Red Arrow suit. One upgrade in particular is a computer screen located on the left wrist. The computer seems to be connected to the Arrowcave computers, as it was able to retrieve GPS tracking signals from Overwatch and seems to be used by Red Arrow as a form of guidance while on the streets. After the Dominators kidnapped Typhuss and Thea, the status of the suit remained unknown. However, after Typhuss and Thea escaped, they got themselves a new suit, of the same kind in the fabrication room of the Waverider. After returning to Star City to stop the Ninth Circle Roy took back the mantle of Arsenal and with it the suit. History John Diggle requested that Lodai make vigilante suit for Roy Harper, that is similar to Oliver's; but with a number of differences. In 2378, Lodai designed and created the Red Arrow suit to be utilized by Typhuss as The Red Arrow, and later Red Arrow. Possible future At some point Roy had self-exiled himself to Lian Yu; to atone for his uncontrolled killing of two men during a bloodlust episode. He had donned a new Arsenal suit in this time. Capabilities Functions *'Identity concealment:' Both Roy Harper, Typhuss James Kira, and Thea Queen used a red mask to conceal their identities; to keep their friends and families safe from harm. *'Kevlar:' The suit is lined with kevlar to prevent gunshots wounds to the user. *'Scabbard:' After Thea started using the suit, behind her quiver she put a scabbard, used to hold her sword. *'Knife holster:' During it's use by Roy, there was a knife holster on the back of his waist, as well as on on his left hip. Once Thea took ownership of the suit, one of the knife holsters moved to her lower left leg, the other was removed. *'Quiver:' During it's use by both Roy, Typhuss and Thea, the suit has a dual strap quiver, for the user to carry their arrows in. *'Eskrima stick holsters:' During it's use by Roy, the suit had 2 holsters for eskrima sticks on his lower legs. After Thea started using the suit, the holsters are no longer there. *'Throwing knives:' The suit has 4 throwing knives strapped round the thigh. *'Wrist computer:' After the disbandment of Team Arrow, several minor upgrades were made to the Red Arrow suit. One upgrade, in particular, is a computer screen located on the left wrist. The computer seems to be connected to the Arrowcave computers, as it was able to retrieve GPS tracking signals from Overwatch and seems to be used by Red Arrow as a form of guidance while on the streets. It can also be used to access security camera footage, extend out a micro-cam from the wristband to see underneath doorways and be loaded with wireless data packages so that Overwatch can connect to databases that are off the grid. *'Tether:' Located underneath the quiver is a tether that can extend and hook onto other objects, which is useful when carrying cargo or others while in the air. *'Kevlar sleeves:' Typhuss added kevlar sleeves to prevent being cut or sliced on his arms. Known users *Roy Harper/Arsenal *William Tyson/Red Arrow Former users *Thea Queen/Speedy *Typhuss James Kira/The Red Arrow/Red Arrow Appearances ''Arrow'' Season 3 *"The Calm" *"Sara" *"Corto Maltese" *"The Magician" *"The Secret Origin of Felicity Smoak" *"Guilty" *"Draw Back Your Bow" *"The Brave and the Bold" *"The Climb" *"Left Behind" *"Midnight City" *"Uprising" *"Canaries" *"The Return" *"Nanda Parbat" *"The Offer" *"Suicidal Tendencies" *"Public Enemy" *"Broken Arrow" *"This Is Your Sword" *"My Name Is Oliver Queen" Season 4 *"Green Arrow" *"The Candidate" *"Lost Souls" *"Legends of Yesterday" *"Blood Debts" *"A.W.O.L." *"Unchained" *"Code of Silence" *"Taken" *"Broken Hearts" *"Eleven-Fifty-Nine" *"Canary Cry" *"Monument Point" (mentioned) *"Schism" Season 5 *"Legacy" *"The Recruits" *"A Matter of Trust" *"Penance" *"Human Target" *"So It Begins" *"Vigilante" *"Invasion!" (flashback) *"What We Leave Behind" *"Who Are You?" *"Bratva" *"Spectre of the Gun" *"The Sin-Eater" *"Fighting Fire With Fire" *"Checkmate" *"Kapiushon" *"Disbanded" *"Dangerous Liaisons" *"Underneath" *"Honor Thy Fathers" *"Missing" Season 6 *"Fallout" *"Tribute" *"Next of Kin" *"Reversal" *"Deathstroke Returns" *"Promises Kept" *"Thanksgiving" *"Crisis on Earth-X, Part 2" *"Irreconcilable Differences" *"We Fall" *"All for Nothing" *"The Devil's Greatest Trick" *"Collision Course" *"Doppelganger" *"The Thanatos Guild" *"Brothers in Arms" *"Fundamentals" (vision) *"The Dragon" (video footage) *"Shifting Allegiances" *"Docket No. 11-19-41-73" *"The Ties That Bind" *"Life Sentence" Season 7 *Level Two (flashforward) *"Due Process" (flashforward) *"Training Day" *"Star City 2040" (flashforward) *"Inheritance" *"Lost Canary" *"Spartan" *"Confessions" *"Living Proof" *"You Have Saved This City" Season 8 *"Prochnost" *"Fadeout" ''The Flash'' Season 2 *"Legends of Today" Season 3 *"Invasion!" Season 4 *"Crisis on Earth-X, Part 3" ''DC's Legends of Tomorrow'' Season 3 *"Crisis on Earth-X, Part 4" ''Supergirl'' Season 3 *"Crisis on Earth-X, Part 1" Category:Suits